The Princess and The Outcast
by The Happy Riolu
Summary: Kira and Rosemary were born and rised in two different houses, Kira rised by the Akatsuki is taught how to kill without mercy. Rosemary, rised by Master Hand is a kind heart and free spirited child. When both of them meet for the first they become friends and began to understand each other little by little. Note: There well be other characters in this story later on so expect that.
1. Chapter 1

Young: Hey people, so me and my older sister are writing this together for the hell of it.

Older: Yup so just read right now.

* * *

~ Chapter One: Two different worlds ~

**Rosemary's P.O.V**

It was my first day of High School and honestly I'm nervous for two reasons. One, I just move into the city with my dad and the rest of my weird family so we're still getting use to place even though we came here about a week ago. Two, this is my first time I have ever gone to school since my dad thought it was a good idea for me to be home school. Anyways back to my point, here am I in front of the school I have to for who knows how long in a school uniform which is not bad if I do say so myself, a book bag in both my hands holding a tight grip onto it and my dad right next to me.

"You'll do fine." My dad tells seeing that I was nervous. He places his hand on my right shoulder to comfort me.

"But this is the first time I ever gone to a real school." I tell him since I'm still freaking nervous, man how I wanted to go home and crawl into my bed. "What if no one likes me or wants be my friend?" this is an understatement back where I use to live, I had a lot of friends but then we had to move and then I had to leave all of them behind which sucks.

"You'll do fine just be yourself Rosemary." My dad says trying to cheer me up.

By the way I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Rosemary Hand, I'm sixteen years old, I have long dark brown/ red hair the tips just to let you know that stops above my waist, green emerald eyes, light skin, and the one thing that I just happen to be good at is picking locks for some odd reason but it comes in handy once in awhile just in case I forget my keys or something. Oh, and my dad is Master Hand so that's the reason for my last name. My uncle is Crazy Hand which for some odd reason which was a bad idea and then I live with the Smashers that's what my dad calls them.

"What if they don't like me? They might think I'm a weirdo." I tell my dad, another thing, I don't have a lot of confidence which sucks. "Besides, all of them might make fun of me for being home school."

"Hush now child, don't say things like that." My dad says to me before pushing a little forward. "Now come on, we got to go meet with the Principal and have him take you to your first class."

"Okay..." I say quietly before walking toward the doors of the school, remember how I said I wanted to go home and crawl under my bed forget that, I want to go back being home school instead.

15 minutes later...

So here am I, in front of my Advance English class with the Principal right next to me instead of my dad; who had left me right after the Principal came and took me away from the only family member I had for the last 20 minutes. "Don't worry and if you have any questions just come to my office." The Principal tells me in converting voice before knocking on the door lightly but enough for someone to hear it.

It wasn't long before a man with black spiky hair, somewhat pale skin, dark blue eyes came and answered the door. "Hey dude, what's up?" The Man asked the Principal in an almost teen way... weird.

"Mr. Fair, what did I say about you calling me 'dude'?" The Principal asked annoyed before shaking his head. "Anyways, this is Rosemary the new student for your class so treat her will."

"No problem dude." The man known as Mr. Fair says before he looked at me as the Principal began walk away from us some what annoyed. "The name Zack Fair but call me Zack since I don't like being called by my last name and I'll be one of your teachers for the rest of the year."

"Alright- wait, one of them? How many teachers do I have?" I asked confused but all I got was a confused look too from Mr. Fair and then I felt embarrass. "Never mind."

"Okay." Zack tells me before he looked back inside his class. "Just wait here for a seconds while I get this class to quiet down for bit."

"Alright." I say quietly before I watched him as he walked back into the classroom listening closely.

"Yo people, I need all of you to be quiet for a moment we have a new transferred student today." Zack tells them and all of them stopped talking at once. "Good, alright Rosemary come on in."

I gulped a little before I walked into the class and had every single student look at me for sign of trouble then stopping in front of the classroom. "H-hello." I say to them nervous as hell. "My name is Rosemary Hand and I'll be going to this school for the rest of the year."

"Good, does anyone have any questions for her?" Zack asked the class room but no one in the classroom had any questions to my relief. "Okay if you do ask her after class, Rosemary go take a seat over there by the window." Zack tells me while pointing at a empty seat next a girl who had her head down.

"Yes sir." I say before walking over to the empty while hearing some people whisper some things.

"She's sitting next to Kira." Someone whispered.

"The poor girl." Another person whispered.

"She just got here too." Someone else whispered.

I was wondering what they were talking about. By the time I got to my seat everything went back to normal for class and they started their lesson again as if I wasn't there, but I was able to tell they were reading a book called 'Of Mice and Men' and Zack said it was alright for me to skip today's lesson since he thought I didn't know the book. I did know the book though because I have a copy of it at home, I look around the classroom finally seeing what it was like to be in one and not watch those cheap movies I see sometimes.

**Kira's P.O.V**

It's been three weeks since school started. Everything was the same as last year. Waking up early, getting dressed, go to school, having everyone stay away from me, etc. Oh. My name is Kira by the way. Kira Uchiha. I have black hair and dark blue eyes and I think I have a fair toned skin color. I'm 5'4 and I weigh about 54kg. Before I say anything, I'm not really related to the famous Uchiha by blood. If I were, maybe everything would have been much easier for me growing up. Anyways, I don't live with any of the main Uchihas. They're all either dead or stuck up dicks that hate me with a passion. I live with my brother and my brother's friends.

I guess I should get back to school. First period hasn't started yet. I sit and take out my sketch pad. This sketch pad is my life. Well, part of it. I have about three other ones back at home. Everything I draw is my way of venting out my thoughts and feelings. The style of the drawings come out very dark. As I start to draw, people start whispering.

"_Look. She's doodling her satanic shit again."_

"_God she is so creepy."_

"_Shh. She'll hear you."_

"_Yeah. You don't want to get your ass kicked again."_

"_Shut up she's staring at us."_

They all turn back around. I press my pencil down harder. There is nothing wrong with me. There is nothing wrong with my drawings. There-

"Kira?"

I snapped out of it. There was someone standing next to me. When I look up to see who it is, my face softens.

"Hi Hinata." I replied.

Hinata Hyuuga, the only person that was really willing to talk to me despite my drawing style and the rumors that go around.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. The same people just mumbling on about the satanic child." I sighed.

Her eyes showed a look that just screams 'I feel so sorry for you' and junk. I technically can't call her my friend. We don't have that vibe with each other. Hinata is trying though. It's something that seems hard to accept though. The bell rang.

"I'm fine. Just go sit down before Zack comes."

She nods and sits down. I could hear Sakura whisper to her "I don't know how you aren't afraid of her Hinata."

I find my earphones and plug them in. They're turned up really loud to ignore everyone. I put my head down.

~ Few minutes later~

About three songs have passed now. After the third song, I could hear them again.

"_She's sitting next to Kira."_

"_The poor girl."_

"_She just got here too."_

Without lifting my head all the way up, I peek to my left.

**A new girl... No wonder...**

* * *

Young: That wasn't bad.

Older: Eh, I don't really care.

Young: Also the school uniform is from Vampire Knight just to let all of you know.

Older: Re-view if you want people.


	2. Chapter 2

Younger: Sorry about that.

Older: Still don't really care.

Younger: -sigh-

Older: Just read people.

* * *

~ Chapter two: Meeting ~

Rosemary's P.O.V

I made it through four classes and so far I did good. The classes I have are English, Art, Science, and Math I don't find any of this classes hard but then I have Music and P.E last so that's kind of the downfall. Anyways it's finally lunch and man I'm starving. After I find the cafeteria, I notice that there aren't that many people there so I figure some of them go somewhere else to have lunch. I decided to bring my own since I couldn't really trust the school's lunch. I walked around the cafeteria for a little bit to found a place to sit when I see an empty seat next to a girl with black hair and her head down.

'I could ask if I could sit with her?' I thought to myself before I began to walk over to where the girl is at then I stopped next to her. "Is it alright for me to sit here?"

The girl looked up before she turned her head towards me and I was able to tell that she doesn't really get much sleep. "..." She just nodded her head before she took a bite from her cookie (that I somehow missed) then I sat down next to her.

"Thank you." I tell her then I put my bag in front of me before opening and taking out five lunch boxes in front of me, a few people then walked by the table that I was sitting in and some of them were whispering something but I was able to figure out what they were talking about.

"Look, the new girl is sitting next to her." One them whispered.

"I can't believe it." Someone else whispered.

"But it's going to kill her later." Another person whispered before all of them quietly walked away.

'That was rude of them.' I thought to myself taking a bite out of my tuna-mustard-pickle-salad before I looked over to the girl next to me. 'Why doesn't she say anything to them?'

Then a guy walked towards us before he sat down and looked at the girl. "Hey Kira, how are holding up today?" The guy asked the girl next to me known as Kira.

"Alright, I guess. Just, a bit tired." Kira answered quietly.

The guy nodded his head before he notice me sitting next to Kira and made a surprise look after that, then he face made a disturbed look when he saw the 'food' I was eating. 'I wonder if he ever eats anything odd like me?' I thought to myself before I watched him get up and walk away, putting my first lunch box away I took out another one to see my favorite after snack.

'Yes, chocolate cake with onion and radishes.' I thought to myself happily taking out a fork and started eating. It wasn't long before a group of girls came over with annoyed looks on their faces. "Can I help you with something?" I asked them.

"You're the new girl right?" One of them asked me.

"Yeah." I answered trying to figure out why she was annoyed.

"Look here is a couple of rules for you to listen." Another one of the girls tells me. "One, you stay away from Sasuke..."

They soon lost me after that first rule. I realized then and on that they feel threatened by me for reason which I so very much confused about- "Hey are you even listening to us?!" A third girl asked me before pulling me by the back of my hair very violently.

"Ow! I'm sorry! Please stop, please stop!" I cried out in pain while trying my best to pull back my hair from her.

"You better listen-!" The girl didn't get the chance to finish since that girl, Kira got up and punched the girl in the face so hard that she fell back with a bleeding nose and she let go of my hair making me fall onto the floor.

"Look, I'm not in the best fucking mood right now. You little sluts get the fuck out of here before I tear your fucking organs out." Kira growled at the girls. They quickly picked up their friend then running away out of fear, Kira then looked at me before she extended her hand out for me. "You okay?"

"Y-yes.." I tell her wiping away the small tears from my eyes and then taking her hand before she pulled me up from the floor. "Thank you for helping me."

"Don't be afraid of them. They're really weak." Kira tells me before sitting back down at the table. "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Rosemary Hand and thank you again Kira." I tell her then sitting down next to her again. "But why did they do that to me though? Did I do something wrong to offend them?" She shook her head.

"They're just got jealous. My brother notice you and not them." Kira explains to me. "But, my brother hates them. So, he pretends that they don't exist."

"Oh I see." I say understanding what she was talking about.

The bell rang to let everyone know that lunch was over. I took out my class schedule and saw that I had music next. 'Maybe I should ask someone if they know where the class room' I thought to myself, I was about to ask Kira but then I saw that she was gone. 'Oh she's gone, guess I have to find the class on my own.' I gather my things before walking out of the cafeteria in a hurry to find my class.

Kira's P.O.V

That was the most I've ever talked. Well, to a stranger. Also, that was the first time, since middle school that I've stood up for another person.

"Kira?"

I jumped. I looked up to see the Principal waiting by the door. Behind him, was that girl. Her nose was still bleeding.

I didn't punch her that hard did I? I thought.

"Please come with me Ms. Uchiha." the principal said.

Everyone stared as I got up and made my way to the door. About two feet before reaching the door, I saw a bit of blue and orange behind the two. My eyes widened.

"Oh shit." I cursed quietly.

"Kira." they both said.

"H-Hello Pein. Konan." I stuttered.

Pein and Konan. They're my parents. Not really, but more than my adoptive ones. They are also the leaders of this infamous organization called the Akatsuki.

"So, your principal has informed us that you punched this girl here and broke her nose?"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Did she tell you why I did it though?" I asked the principal.

That bitch looked down when the principal turned her head to her.

"No, she did not." her arms crossed.

"Of course she didn't. It's always my fault. Well, I guess what she 'forgot' to tell you is that she and her little friends were assaulting the new girl." I growled.

"Karin? Is this true?"

"W-We didn't even touch her!" Karin yelled.

I shook my head. "I don't care anymore. Just suspend me. Please. I don't want to come right now or I really will kill this fucking bitch one of these days."

"Kira!" Konan said.

I hung my head. Pein sighed and patted my head. "We'll take her home now. Inform us later on her punishment."

"Very well. We might not suspend her actually since it seems that Karin is the one who started it."

The adults bowed to each other and we all left.

The car ride was pretty quiet and tense. Finally after ten minutes, Konan broke the silence. "Kira. I thought you would try harder this year to behave."

"I know. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Hearing that you hit someone because of someone else is odd though. Surprising actually." Pein added. "You said it was a new girl, right Kira?"

"Yes. It was. I did it because she wanted to sit next to me. Also, I felt like it was partially my fault something like that happened because Sasuke came to check up on me."

"Doesn't this girl know anything about you?"

"No but she will soon because of that bitch the whole school will tell her lies. Just like what they do every time."

For the rest of the time we were in that car it was silent since we had nothing else to say, so much from 'behaving' for this school year.

* * *

Older: There finished.

Younger: Sweet!

Older: ...

Younger: Re-view if you want people.


End file.
